


The Bonds of Dean Winchester

by boopedbyanangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, tw blood, tw torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopedbyanangel/pseuds/boopedbyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold.” ~ Andre Maurois</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonds of Dean Winchester

_**I. Cas** _

The tablet and the ink  
Waves of intent fill  
The pure white page  
Caressing the pressed pulp  
Born of majestic trees  
Cut, tortured, pressed, reshaped  
Now loved  
Together and separate still  
One must have the other  
For humanity to laugh, rejoice  
Pray, revere, weep  
Hearts cracking open  
Light spilling out  
A mundane and profane  
Sort of grace  
And everything worth saving  
Contained therein 

_**II. Bobby** _

The sojourner and the map  
A seeker and a leader  
Flowing together and apart  
The roads are rivers  
Never the same place twice  
Signs posted on trails known  
Made new with the footsteps of legacy  
Where is the lost?  
And what?  
Following paths offered  
Into endless days  
And days of the end  
What happens when the first there  
Become the last  
The sins of the fathers  
Raining ceaseless on the sons 

_**III. Sam** _

The flesh and the needle  
Ripped again  
What's underneath spilling out  
Unintentional  
And not for the world's eyes to see  
Overflowing  
Love and intent leaking  
Finest stitches  
Carefully pressing, holding, bonding  
Keeping scarring at bay  
Healing touch  
Graceless or no  
These beautiful patchwork quilts of embodiment  
Family protected  
And warm underneath  
Able to breathe out, finally  
And for a moment stare at the stars  
This time, again, not ending with blood


End file.
